Encounter
by missanimefan
Summary: No real plot. Just kinda... feelings and "super uke-ish behavior" Teito. Sorry, I suck with summaries.


**Title:** Encounter

**Pairing:** Mikage and Teito

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN 07-GHOST.

**Author note:** I would've written more but meh. I feel like I might ruin it. No real plot. Just kinda... feelings and "super uke-ish behavior" Teito. Yeah, I posted this elsewhere and figured I might as well add it here :I

* * *

Teito blinked slightly confused as Mikage caught his hand, giving a slight smile. Teito had gotten mad over something, and it was obvious, so naturally Mikage had to stop him and see what was wrong.

"Teito, what happened? You're face has frown lines! Come on, cheer up, surely whatever happened wasn't that bad?"

Teito pulled his hand away, turning on the other with furrowed brows and voice raised, "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW! You're always so happy, it's irritating!" Mikages' supportive smile tinge with hurt and he quickly felt a stab of regret, "M-Mikage. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

Mikage sighed and his haired swayed with his head, "It's okay, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry."

Growling, the brunette stomped his foot a few times startling Mikage, "You idiot, I'm the one who should apologize, I'm not mad at you but yelled at you when I shouldn't have. I don't mind your smiles, I- I actually feel more at ease when you do, it means everything will be okay even if things aren't at the moment, you know?"

The blonds eyes lit up suddenly hugging the small boy grinning, "Oh Teito! That's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me!"

Small drops fell on the brunets head followed by a flustered shout, "I-Idiot! Don't cry!" His friend continued anyway and he sighed, relaxing in the embrace as the warmth began to relax him, almost like a warm rain washing away the anger. Finally he remembered the reason he was angry was because he had been trying to understand the odd feelings he'd been having when around Mikage. Pushing the other away, a light pink crossed his cheeks as he crossed his arms.

Mikage tilted his head with a confused blinking, "What's wrong Teito?"

The mint eyed boy huffed, "It's nothing..."

"Teito, we're best friends, you can tell me," he reached over and took the others hands in his smiling, "I'm always here for you, I promise."

Teito sighed, the blush darkening against his wishes, "I... I'm just confused is all..."

A slight spark of interest began to dance in the amber orbs, "About what? That's not like you."

Shuffling his feet, mint orbs met the light brown-yellow ones, hoping somehow the other would know what he was trying to say. It seemed the bright amber glimmered with a suspicion of the reason, but didn't speak them, leaving the poor minty ones to figure it out himself. This was a time he wished the other would tell him what it was he was feeling, since he himself was confused by them.

"I'm not sure how to word this... Without sounding odd..."

A smile brighter than the sun and purer than a white moon came to the blonds face, "Well, then just say it. It won't sound odd, I'm sure of that."

Hesistating, he sighed and slouched a bit, "Well..." hesitation laced every sylable, "It's just... I... feel really odd around you," slowly the words trailed into a muble by the word feel, but Mikage managed to catch them anyway.

"Odd around me? How so?" He leaned over, tilting his head to meet eyes with the blushing boy, mildly amused by the reactions. Teito was rarely so responsive, it was a refreshing change of pace.

"Do I have to explain..." the hushed whine caused the other to smile, "I just... feel like I don't want to share... that I'd fight to protect you..." He jolted his gaze up, stopping the other before he could speak, "Not in the normal friend like way either. It's sort of... my heart races and I can't really stay calm." He hid his face behind the jecket sleeve to hide the red he knew was there by the amount of heat coming from it.

That bright pure smile returned, amber eyes closing from the sheer pressure the large smile spreading over his face, "I think someone is-" pausing, he considered a brief moment if Teito would be honestly mad for his next words.

However, upon deciding he'd get over it, the words slipped in a long drawn out chime, "In love."

Teitos' face would've looked more red than a tomato if it could, "What! H-How can you say that s-so casually!"

Laughing, the other ruffled the brunettes hair, "Dunno," he chuckled slightly, "I suppose it's because I feel the same way about you."

He wasn't sure if he was pleased to hear that or utterly baffled, either way, he took an interest in the warm ones words, "How can you be so sure," the words were almost ghostly silent, but the other heard them none the less.

"That's easy, I've always felt the same for you. I don't want to share you with anyone else, whenever someone looked interested in touching you I wouldn't allow it." Holding the minty gaze chilled him slightly when the others eyes appeared to go blank.

"That's pretty selfish."

Flinch.

"And kinda possessive."

Another twitch.

"But that's okay," the amber eyes blinked in slight confusion meeting the minty ones with a slight warmth to them, "I like that you have such dedication," he crossed his arm, "Admirable or something like that."

Sudden warmth hit Teito as arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him into a hug, Teito sighed and meakly pushed at him, not really interested in making him let go, but not wanting to seem pleased.

"Let go," attempted the half serious boy as his stomach growled, a blush crossing his face out of embarassment. He had completely forgotten to eat earlier.

Warm honey laughs followed, "I think we should get you something to eat."

"Okay," Teito pouted, wishing his stomach had waited a little longer before interrupting him before he had a chance to find out more. Without thinking, he let Mikage grab his hand and pulled him along in a swift dash to the cafeateria. They ate in a fairly normal silence, both not realizing they were thinking about what to say to the other, only certain that it was probably best to wait until they weren't surrounded by everyone.

He wasn't sure what the result would be, but he hoped it would turn out for the best.

* * *

**End Author Note:** What is this I don't even. Oh well. First time writing a fic in what feels like forever so pardon errors. I would've likely gone ooc if I continued, so I stopped there.


End file.
